Just A Late Night Quickie
by Chozin Yi
Summary: Maybe I should go the bed au naturel more often. I think Rin would love that too. (Lemon Warning)


Just A Late Night Quickie.

A Chozin x Rin one-shot.

Hey Everybody! Guess who's back with a new one shot? It's yours truly! Here's the deal, I sent a message to an author who wrote a Fanfic that I felt had a lot if potential, but he never finished it. I wanted to ask him for permission to finish it for him, but he never replied back, so I decided to skip it and work on another story about me and my Rin-Chan.

*By the way, this an addendum I'm writing after I already finished the story. It's for reference about Chozin, my OC.

Chozin has silver and blue colored hair, wears glasses, is a Vocaloid himself, lives in Japan but is originally from China, and speaks fluent Mandarin, Japanese, and English. He's an otaku, an avid reader, loves video games, his favorite food is chocolate, his signature item is a blue rose, he tends to keep to himself, usually only open to his friends and family, he's not very talkative around strangers, has a pet cat, and is bit of a closet pervert. I imagine his voice is similar to a Japanese singer on YouTube named Kradness.*

Disclaimer time yet again!

1\. Chozin Yi is not just my pen name, he is also my Vocaloid OC. He belongs to me and no one else.

2\. This story is a Lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content. If you are under 18, please leave, Rin and I are not doing free shows for youngsters.

3\. I do not own the Vocaloid program, nor Rin Kagamine. I wish I did though.

Story time!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I type away on the laptop in front of me, the screen brightly lit in front of me, the only source of light in the room. I add a few more lines to the fanfiction I'm writing before deciding that I've written enough for the night and should turn in. Checking the time in the corner of the screen, I see that it's almost 10:00 P.M. Letting out a sigh of exhaustion, I save my doc and shut down the computer before closing it and getting up and pushing in my chair. Yawning, I grab the mini flashlight on the table and light it up before heading to my room.

I enter my room, pull the blanket back, and due to how hot it is, I say "screw it" to myself, and decide to sleep au naturel, so I remove my clothes and just toss them into the hamper. A little bit relieved, I bend over and give my kitty a kiss before taking off my glasses and putting them in their case before climbing into bed while my cat goes to sleep in her cat bed. Turning off my flashlight, I then set it on the floor next to my bed before pulling the covers up, closing my eyes to find sleep.

I believe I dozed off for a little bit before I was awoken by a soft and warm feeling around my member, as well as a weight on the bed behind me, and what feels like bare skin pressed against my back. I open my eyes and moan a little as hand stroked my dick. "A-ah, Rin?" I ask into the darkness. "Good evening sleepy head." I hear her voice behind me. "When did you get back?" I said, since she had been gone late for a concert she had this evening. "Just now. I wanted to sleep with you tonight, and I noticed you were sleeping nude, so I decided to join you. I guess in your sleep, you could tell what was going on and got a little excited. I figured I'd help out, I had a long night so I needed some relief." She explained, holding herself closer to me, so I can feel her erect nipples poking my back, while she jerked me off. "Not that I'm complaining, but I think I might a little more than just your hand." I say cheekily.

Letting go of my length, she rolls me over on my back, her face right above mine with a cute smile. "Hi." She says softly. "Hey you." I say back before kissing her. Giggling, she turns around and grabs my member again before licking it all over, making me moan as her tongue swirls around the head and flicking my slit as my pre oozes out slowly. When I was sufficiently wet, Rin took my dick into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down, moaning because she knew it make it better for me, as she reached down to her crotch and began diddling her pussy. "Oh Rin baby, you're a natural." I say as I rub her hip affectionately. "Thanks." She says, taking me out of her mouth so she can suck on my balls while jerking me. I look at the spot between her legs and she her hand rubbing her clit in rhythm to her sucking. I lick my lips, wanting to taste her as well. "Rin, come here." I said, motioning her to climb on top of me, her pussy in front of my face while she still sucked me off. With my hands gently gripping her cute tight butt, I stick my tongue out and lick all over her vulva before licking up and down her wet lower lips. Rin moaned loudly, taking my dick out of her mouth so she can feel me pleasuring her. "Oh! Oooh! Chozy! Chozy I love it! Oh yes baby! Mmm!" She moaned out before she began sucking me again. Smirking, I focus on sucking on her clit as I pushed two of my fingers into her twat, pumping them in and out in rhythm with her bobbing her head. "Chozy! I'm almost there! I'm gonna cum!" She cried, now instinctively moving her hips as I pumped my fingers in and out of her snatch. "Me too Rin!" I say before my orgasm hit, and I let loose into Rin's mouth, my fingers brushing her G-Spot triggering her own and she cried out into the night as her juices coated my mouth.

Licking my lips, I take my fingers out of her pussy and wipe them on the blanket as Rin climbed off of me. "That was really nice Chozin." She tells me. "Oh come here you." I say, pulling her over so I can kiss her. We sink into the kiss, our tongues fighting for dominance and exploring each other's mouths. I feel my cock grow back to its full length and we pull apart for breath. "Ready to go again?" She asks me. I pull down and on top of me as I cup her butt in by hands. "Do you even need to ask? Just ride me already." I say huskily in her ear.

Getting her legs outside of mine, she reaches down and grips my cock before lowering herself on it, taking my self into her wet pussy. "Ah..." she moans a little before beginning to ride me. "Oh baby, yeah you know I like that." I say with a shit eating grin on my face. "Of course I do, this is your favorite position. Mmm, yeah! You love it when I ride your cock don't you? Does it feel good? Does my pussy feel good Chozin?" She flirted, bouncing in my lap, sucking my erection deeper into her caverns. "I'd have sex with you even if it didn't." I flirted back. Yeah, I couldn't come up with something better, but I didn't care, I was getting laid. Rin made some really adorable noises as she rode me. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Mmm! Mmm! Nya! Nya! Mya! Ooooh!"

I grit my teeth, I felt myself getting close. "Rin! Get off and lie down!" I tell her. She complies and gets off of me and takes my place lying down on the bed, spreading her legs wide. "There, now put it back in!" She tells me desperately. Not needed to asked twice, I pushed my cock back inside her and start humping the shit out of her amazing pussy. "Yes! Like that! More baby! Ah! Ahhhhh!" She begged, her legs lifted into the air as I pounded her. "Rin, Rin, Rin, oh god baby you're so wet and tight! Rin I'm getting close! Where do you want it!?" I moan as I increased my pace, my nuts begging for release. "Inside! Cum inside me Chozin! I want your cum in me! Oh my god I'm almost there too!" She cried. Humping her as hard and fast as I could, I felt my imminent orgasm getting closer, my cock was ready to burst!

"Rin! Rin it's here! YEEEEESSS!!!"

"Chozin! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ahhhhhhh!!! IKUUUUUU!!!"

With my orgasm, it felt as if molten metal was pouring out of my dick into Rin's pussy as it gripped my member like a vice. As I collapse on top of her, both of us naked and sweaty, Rin wraps her arms around my back and holds me close. "Thanks Chozin, I really needed that." She tells me. "It's no problem. I love you Rin-Chan." I tell her. She pulls the blanket back up and covers ourselves in it. We kiss one last time before closing out eyes.

"Daisuki Chozin."

"Wǒ ài nǐ Rin."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That one took less time than I thought. Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
